


Well Suited

by whitchry9



Series: Avocados and Avengers [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Team Dynamics, Team Up, ambiguous villain of the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's not sure when the Avengers forgot he was blind, since that's the only reason he can come up with explaining why they think he should fly the Iron Man suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Suited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/7552.html?thread=15675520#cmt15675520
> 
> ps- I have no idea how lightning works, so let it slide okay

Everything had gone to hell.

And yeah, Matt wasn't above admitting that.

Normally team ups with the Avengers went _relatively_ smoothly, Steve's leadership combined with their collective experience making for an easy fight.

But not this time. This time it was the perfect storm of everything going wrong, because everything that could go wrong, did.

 

Tony had been torn from his suit, the arc reactor nearly yanked from his chest in the process. He was doing okay, but only because Natasha had been nearby enough to hold wires together. Honestly, he couldn't believe Tony still had actual _wires_ in his chest. Matt thought that would have all been done without wires, or something. He didn't know how it worked.

But Natasha was still holding wires together, and would be until Tony could get back to his lab and solder things together. (And Matt still couldn't believe that. Really? Inside his body?)

 

But they were both out.

 

Matt still didn't have any clue what exactly it was they were fighting, other than that it was out of control. Tony had theorized it was a limited AI with a robotic body that had gotten out of control and was throwing a temper tantrum. The worst part was that it kept demonstrating new and yet unrepeatable powers. It had pulled Tony out of his suit with a sudden magnetic force that had nearly pulled Matt's billy clubs from his hands. (He'd have to make a note to Melvin to remove all metal from them, just in case.)

 

Before that it had created high speeds winds that had impressed even Thor, thrown a giant rock at Hulk, who was thoroughly unimpressed, and nearly frozen Clint to the roof he was perched on.

But it didn't seem able to repeat any of the abilities, instead cycling on to new and completely different superpowers.

 

There's a sudden shift in the air then the smell of ozone, nearly overpowering, and another shift in the air as everything becomes electrified. Clint swears over the coms, and the crack of thunder follows almost instantaneously.

Lightning? But Matt's never witnessed Thor do something as powerful, and certainly not without warning them.

“Guys, I can't see. I looked at the flash.”

Steve swears. “Flash blindness. Okay, stay put. It should wear off, but we can't have you getting hurt in the meantime. Keep your head down.”

Clint mutters something that no one but Matt can make out.

“ _Blind and deaf? Just my luck.”_

Matt snickers.

He can practically feel the disapproving look Steve sends him, so he changes the subject.

“So, how are we going to stop this thing?” Matt asks.

“EMP,” Tony mutters.

Matt can hear Nat mutter something in Russian at him that he assumes is not repeatable.

“I don't think it's shielded against them.”

“You didn't think to mention this, oh, five different superpowers ago?”

Tony huffs and Natasha swears at him again, but this time in English. “Stop moving.”

“I was a little busy then,” Tony adds, more subdued this time. “But yeah. EMP. Should do it.”

“Who has an EMP?” Steve asks, ever efficient.

“Clint's electric arrows...”

“Can't be shot by him right now.”

“And no one else can use my bow,” Clint mutters.

“Not Clint,” Tony amends. “Natasha's-”

“Hands are holding your heart together,” she interrupts. “I have my widow bites, but I can't get to it to use them, and while someone else could come get one from me, I don't think they'd be able to get close enough to use them without getting hurt.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Steve tells her. “Thor? Could you blast it with lightning?”

“He's stolen all of the electrons from the air,” Thor booms, sounding both impressed and furious. “I cannot call lightning.”

“Is that even possible?” Tony muses.

“Well that's out then,” Natasha mutters.

Matt's stuck on pondering how exactly lightning works, but agrees it's probably just not going to be doable.

 

“What about the suit Tony?” Steve asks, breathless as he fights off a pair of mind controlled civilians. Matt has no clue what's going down with the thing's current powers, but he's thankful that so far nothing has been repeated. There are only two civilians mind controlled, and he's sure it's moved onto spraying water. At least he hopes it's water.

Steve continues. “Can Jarvis pilot it and shoot an EMP?”

“No,” Tony replies. “This suit isn't set up for complete remote control. It's a new mark.”

Hulk roars in the distant and Matt feels the distant heat of a fire.

“What can we do then?” he asks desperately, able to smell the Hulk's flesh burning. Bruce wouldn't be hurt, but he would be angry about it, even if he didn't remember why.

“You could fit in the suit,” Tony says.

“Me?” Matt asks, wondering if Tony's concussed or otherwise injured to the point where he would forget that Matt was _blind_ and had also never been in one of Tony's suits. How was he expected to fly it and shoot an EMP at an angry robot?

“You're close enough to me in size that you'll fit. Steve sure as hell won't, same with Thor. Bruce, maybe, but we don't have the time to wait for him to chill. So, it's you. Jarvis, override code delta alpha romeo echo delta echo victor india lima.” He pauses. “Three.”

“Confirmed.”

Matt doesn't even want to know what the other two codes are for.

The Iron Man armour comes up behind him and opens.

“May I?” Jarvis asks in his ear, and Matt nods. The armour moves around him and closes, encasing him in it. It's surprisingly comfortable, although tight in some places. It was custom made for Tony, so that's to be expected.

The other thing Matt notices is that it's very effective at noise cancelling, and between the hum of the machinery and the echo of his own heartbeat, he can barely hear anything outside.

 

“The lightning burst damaged the guidance systems,” Jarvis states. “I am attempting to reboot them but it may take some time.”

Time that they don't have.

“Don't tell Tony that. Okay. I can do this. It's pretty much point and shoot right?”

“Indeed.”

Except Matt can't point at anything because he can't hear anything.

“What about flight?” he asks.

“I can assist with that,” Jarvis tells him, and Matt can feel himself lifting off the ground, albeit unsteadily. He has nothing to guide his ascent, because he doesn't know where the ground is relative to his position, or even where the robot went. Although Matt suspects he could follow the trail of destruction and continued wreckage that will just keep happening if he waits too much longer to handle it.

“Jarvis, I'm having a really hard time here. I can't hear anything. Can you open the faceplate for me?”

“My programming does not allow flying with the faceplate open.” He hesitates. “It is a recent feature after some reckless, borderline suicidal behaviour. I apologize.”

And yeah, Matt's gonna tuck that one away for later, when he's not about to die.

Matt grits his teeth. “Is there any way I can override that programming? Because with it closed I am literally flying blind.”

“No, there is not.”

“Well, great.”

“The robot is 84 feet in front of you at an angle of 37 degrees on the horizontal and 9 degrees upwards.”

Matt adjusts his position as best he can, the hand he holds out to shoot the EMP at the robot makes him fall, the thrust no longer keeping him up, and he feels himself slip before the boot repulsors kick in to make up the slack.

“Up slightly more and to the left,” Jarvis instructs, and Matt can hear civilians screaming as the robot launches another assault on the streets of New York. He has no clue what it is this time, but he knows it needs to stop.

“And fire,” Jarvis tells him.

Matt does. The force sends him backwards and he wishes he could hear the path the EMP takes through the air, so he'd at least know if it was going to hit the target.

 

It does.

 

He can hear a blast and the crackle of electricity even through the suit, and something like a scream, if robots could scream. The blast must radiate outward, because he feels himself falling, and Jarvis disappears from his ear and there is nothing but emptiness below him.

 

After that he falls, and like it will make a difference, he closes his eyes and prays.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Matt wakes up surprisingly less dead than he expected.

And well, the wake up part might have indicated that, but he'd always believed in heaven, and was pretty sure heaven wasn't the medical wing of Avengers tower.

Unless it was hell.

He groans.

“Sunshine!” Tony cheers.

And Matt groans again, because everything hurt and also because if this was hell, it made sense that Tony was there because he was the one who got him into situations like the one that led to this in the first place.

 

Everything still hurt. Kind of like he'd hit the ground while wrapped in a metal coffin. Nothing was broken that he could tell, but there was bruising everywhere, swelling of everything, and just pain.

 

“That's no way to react,” Tony tells him with distaste.

“Leave him alone,” Bruce says mildly. “How are you feeling Matt?”

“Ouch,” Matt replies.

Bruce hums. “Understandable. You were close enough to the EMP that it shut down the suit's flight capabilities briefly. Jarvis stopped you just before you impacted with the ground at full speed, but there was an impact. Nothing's broken though.”

He nods. He knew that already.

“Everyone else fine?” he asks. “Tony's reactor, Clint's sight?”

“Clint's vision loss was temporary, and although it was a very miserable thirty minutes, that was all. Tony fixed the arc reactor. I woke up with the memory of burning skin, but no wounds to be found.”

Matt winces. “Yeah, I was wondering if you'd remember.”

Bruce nods. “Too much.”

“Alright,” Tony butts in. “That's enough gossiping. Now tell me what happened.” Tony orders, and Matt can tell it nearly killed him to wait so long to find out.

“Targeting system in the suit was offline.”

Tony's surprised, Matt can tell that at least.

“Jarvis didn't say anything-”

“I told him not to. It's okay Jarvis.”

“Thank you sir. I did not consider myself bound by your order, but I did deem it best if you could tell Mr Stark yourself about the events that took place.”

Matt smiles, and wow, there's one thing that doesn't hurt.

 

“Okay, so targeting was offline. What was the big deal then? I watched you flutter and skip through the air for at least ten minutes while Natasha's hand was in my chest and Clint was whining about literally everything.”

“Remember that thing where I'm completely blind?” Matt asked.

Tony waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah, no light perception, I got it. But you've got other senses and things, right? Why couldn't you use them?”

Matt stares in what he hopes in Tony's direction with an unimpressed face. (Bruce might have medicated him. Things were getting fuzzy.)

“Oh, maybe because I can't sense anything inside a tin can,” Matt snips. “It's literally like being in a tin can.”

“Huh,” Tony considers. “I did not realize.”

Matt huffs and regrets it.

“Yeah, might want to refrain from doing that for a while,” Bruce says sympathetically. “Just because nothing is broken doesn't mean it won't hurt. Your everything is bruised.”

“Medical term,” Tony adds.

“Cap's going to want to talk to you about what exactly your limitations are when it comes to your powers, so that nothing like this happens again,” Bruce informs him.

“I did tell you that you guys could science them.”

Tony's heart rate increases with excitement at the thought.

“Sold,” he says immediately.

“But it waits until I'm not bruised everywhere.”

Tony sighs dramatically. “Fine.”

 

“Can I go home?”

“Oh. About that,” Bruce starts. “Foggy might have seen what happened on TV, except the EMP took out the cameras as well, so the news cut out when you set off the EMP.”

“He called. He was very angry,” Tony says seriously.

“We assured him you were fine, just a bit bruised, but he's still on his way.”

 

Foggy's voice echos down the hall, announcing his imminent arrival. “MATTHEW MICHAEL MURDOCK. HOW DARE YOU FLY THAT IRON MAN SUIT.”

 

“I'll call you about setting up a science date,” Bruce whispers to him before slipping out.

Before Foggy can come in and ruin the fun, Matt grabs Tony by a sleeve.

“Can I try that again sometime?”

He's pretty sure Tony stares at him with disbelief before shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

“A hard maybe?” Matt calls after him as Foggy comes skidding into the room, breathless and radiating anger.

 

Matt smiles weakly. “I'm fine?”

“You damn well better be,” Foggy mutters.

Matt attempts to smile again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Matt negotiates an hour in an updated suit that matches his abilities in exchange for a day of testing by Bruce and Tony.

As a lawyer, he's sure he's getting the better end of the deal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I still plan on the fic where Bucky and everything happens, hopefully before Civil War comes out.


End file.
